


It all started at 3 in the morning

by LesbeanMom98



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Drabble Collection, Fluffy, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbeanMom98/pseuds/LesbeanMom98
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles and thoughts I had that I may expand on later
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/Badboyhalo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	It all started at 3 in the morning

Fundy was in the main server hub with his friends, Eret, Niki, Hbomb, Karl, and Quackity, and he was very much not liking them right now. Somehow the topic of conversation had turned to flirting and what had Fundy done, he opened his damn mouth. Now he was walking up to his crush that also happened to be in the main server hub today, just Fundy’s luck, and of fucking course Quackity knew his crush and pointed him out and told Fundy to prove it. 

Badboyhalo was also with a group of his friends, Skeppy, Dream, Sapnap, and George. Oh Fundy was going to kill his friends later after this whole event. He could hear them laughing in the background as the fox hybrid nervously made his way up to the demon hybrid, his crush. He could do this, he talked big with his friends so why was he all of a sudden nervous. Fundy threw a pleading look over his shoulder, mustering the best puppy eyes he could, only to be shooed on by the group. Taking a deep breath, Fundy tapped Bad on the shoulder, gaining his attention, his tail swaying with nervous energy, ears flicking as the man turned to face him. 

“H-hey there cutie, come here often.” Fundy cringed at his own pickup line, a flush creeping up his neck as Skeppy and Sapnap snickered behind Bad. He looked up at Bad's face mouth open to make an excuse to leave when he saw the man smirking down at him, making his brain short circuit. What had he just gotten himself into?

“I’m not sure, I thought I did but I tend to forget things when I see you smile.” Bad cupped Fundy’s face smirk growing bigger as he heard his friends wolf whistle behind him. Fundy’s face was burning his mind going blank. Was Bad flirting back? What does he do? 

Bad chuckled lightly at the look on the fox’s face, deciding to press on a little more. If Fundy didn’t like him back and asked him to stop he would, but until then he was going to enjoy this. 

“However, if you would like, I can make it where you see me more often. How does that sound, Little Tsula?” Bad removed his hand as he watched Fundy, he could almost see the gears turning in the flustered man’s head. 

“I- umm I-, sure?” Fundy squeaked out, was Bad asking him out on a date? 

“Alrighty then it’s a date. If you're still sure about it, my place this weekend.” Bad took a step back, a smirk still present on his face as he walked away with his friends, leaving a shell shocked Fundy. 

He was still standing there as his friends walked up and saw his shell shocked smile, tail swishing happily. Quackity clapped him on the back, a smug grin on his face.

“What was that, I thought you said you could flirt with anyone?” Quackity joked his shit eating grin only growing. 

“I can!” Fundy snapped out of his daze to playfully shove the man, the others joined in on the fun. “I mean I had to have done something right, since I’m meeting up with him this weekend.” Fundy puffed his chest as a sly grin grew on his face, ears standing proud. 

“Sure buddy and we totally didn't see your brain fry over him flirting back.” Quackity laughed out as Fundy’s face grew hot again. He let out a playful growl before tackling Quackity and subsequently Karl who was standing behind Quackity to the ground, both yelping as they went down. The whole group laughed it off before heading home, Fundy grinning ear to ear as he thought about the coming weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the MCYT discord https://discord.gg/5JEVNY7


End file.
